


All his.

by Dallexs



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nightmares, Phone Calls, Ronan Swears, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, idk where this fanfic is going tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallexs/pseuds/Dallexs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a hard time sleeping at night in his new room and Ronan helps him get adjusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All his.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I ever posted ahhh  
> anyways I don’t know where I am going with this fic so please let me know of you have any ideas via comments !!

Adam couldn't sleep that night, no matter how hard he tried. The dim green light coming from a lamppost outside his window made everything in his room look particularly scary at night. He though about how he should probably get some curtains to cover it up. He also though about all the other stuff he should get for his room. A better bed, first things first. If he ever plans on getting some real sleep, he needs a better bed. A desk would come second he thought. It would make things easier as he wouldn't need to bike all the way to the library after work and then all the way back home.

His insides turned at the word _home_.

He had only been here for a couple of weeks and yet this place still felt unfamiliar. Although he hated his other home, his old bedroom in the double wide sometimes felt like a safe haven.

_Sometimes._

Sometimes, as in when no one was home. When it was Adam alone, in his bedroom. When it was quiet and calm, he allowed himself to feel safe. He would even let himself imagine what it would be like to always feel this way. It was foolish of course, because before he would even finish the though, his dad would come home bringing a storm along with him.

It was foolish.

But— he thought,  it shouldn't be foolish now. He should be feeling safe.

Nevertheless, he couldn't shake the feeling that as soon as he started feeling safe again, something bad would happen.

It was silly, but still, the feeling remained.

He looked over to the corner of the room at the box of things he still hasn't unpacked.  Things from his room, his childhood. This was his home now. Time to move on, he though. His room above the St. Agnes church was small, a little unbearable even, but it was his.

All _his_. He'll take it.

Adam couldn't sleep that night, so he figured he might as well do something. He sat up to get a better view of his place. At first he though maybe he will try to put up curtains, but he soon realized he had nothing nice to put up.

He picked up his watch from besides his bed to look at the time. It was 2:50 am. Adam sighed at the thought of how tired he would be tomorrow morning at work.

But work or not work, he could not sleep.

He then wondered if Gansey or Ronan were awake. It was often awfully lonely here. Ronan was probably awake, he though. Ronan was always awake. He wondered if he would come over here. Either way, he picked up his old phone and dialed his number. The phone rang a couple of times before he heard Ronan's voice.

“Adam?” His voice though the phone sounded a little panicked.

“Hey man, I hope I didn't wake you.” Adam calmly said, wondering what Ronan would be panicked about.

“Oh no, I'm wide awake.” Ronan paused as if he was interrupted then went on. “

What's up? Isn't it a little pass your bed time Parrish?”

All evidence of a panicked Ronan disappeared quickly and Adam could practically feel Ronan grinning though the phone. He couldn't help but laugh.

“Yeah I guess it is, I couldn't sleep”

“So what, did you call for me to sing you to sleep?” Ronan sounded amused. “I know some great Latin lullabies” Adam laughed again.

“No you're a terrible singer” He lied. Adam though Ronan was a wonderful singer, but of course he would never let him know that. He paused and looked over to the box.

“But, if you have nothing better to do, which it seems like you don’t... I need some help finishing unpacking” he waiting for Ronan's reply, desperately hoping he would come. Finally, Ronan answered.

“I'll be there in 10.”He then hung up the phone.

Adam got up, careful not to bump his head against the celling, and found a sweater to put on. He turned on the lights, and the room felt instantly warmer. He sat back down on a chair and waited for Ronan. He felt a little exited to see Ronan and didn’t know why.

He saw him all the damn time.


End file.
